spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasbre Retires
'Jasbre Retires '''is the tenth episode of SBFW Campsite, and the last episode in season one. Transcript (Episode opens in Jasbre’s cabin) ' ' Jasbre: (talking to himself) god, it’s too hot here. Also, I don’t really like many of the kids. I should call a meeting. (Jasbre calls a meeting in the main lodge with Bot, Dan, Purps, Crazy, JustYes, and Vanessa) Jasbre: Guys, I have an announcement to make. ' ' Dan: Can we speed this up? I got some prosti- I mean some pasghetti cooking at home. Yep mhm. Jasbre: Okay then. (Purps scoots his chair away from Dan) ' ' Jasbre: Anyways, I have decided to retire as a counselor. ' ' Purps: WHAT NO YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME! ' ' Bot: Jasbre if you quit I will call an airstrike on your house. JustYes: Wait who are you guys and why am I here? ' ' Purps: Don’t you remember? You came here on the bus the other day. ' ' JustYes: Oh yeah, that’s right. ' ' Crazy: Jasbre, please don’t retire. I’ll pay you. ' ' Jasbre: I’m sorry guys, but that’s just the way it has to be. I gotta focus on my future and not a summer camp. ' ' Bot: There’s still a month left of summer though, you can’t just quit now. ' ' Jasbre: I’m afraid I have to. ' ' Dan: Well good luck or whatever. ' ' Jasbre: Dan, maybe you could take my place. ' ' Dan: No sorry, I’m only 14. ' ' Purps: Wait what? Dan: Yeah, I’ve been lying about my age for a few years now. ' ' Bot: Ok then. ' ' JustYes: Once again, WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! ' ' Bot: Your new best friends. Jasbre: Well guys, it was fun while it lasted. (A rocket goes off underneath Jasbre’s chair and he flies away) ' ' Dan: Alright now I gotta get to my hoo- I mean hoofed horse. Yep mhm. ' ' Purps: Bro just go. ' ' Dan: Ight peace out. ' ' (Cut to team building exercises for the cabins) ' ' Purps: Hey now that Jasbre’s gone it looks like we’re actually doing camp stuff at camp. ' ' Dan: Well I’m in charge now, so get with your cabins and work together to jump rope. ' ' SwedishWalrus: What? ' ' Mew: Oh okay. ' ' Dan: Um yeah, coordination and shit. ' ' (A tall woman comes out and puts her hand out for Dan to pay her) ' ' Dan: Oh yeah, here are some pesos I picked up on my travels. ' ' (The woman kicks Dan in the nuts and walks away) ' ' Dan: Ah shit dammit ooooowwwwwwwchhhhhh. Just jump rope. ' ' (Bot and Purps swing the rope for Crazy, Image, Mew, and Red Dragon to jump) ' ' Red Dragon: Could you guys slow it down? Bot: Nope, I am programmed to speed up. ' ' (The jump rope starts swinging super fast until Purps can’t keep up and it breaks his arm) ' ' Purps: BOT YOU FREAKING IDIOT OH MY GOD NOT AGAIN! ' ' Image: Quick call an ambulance. ' ' Mew: On it. ' ' (Mew calls an ambulance; the ambulance arrives and some doctors step out and help Purps in; cut to SwedishWalrus and Joey swinging the rope for Granite, Vanessa, NoName, and JCM) ' ' JCM: Wait why am I back here. ' ' Vanessa: No clue. Hey is that an ambulance? ' ' Purps: (from ambulance) I’ll be all better by next episode guys, don’t worry! ' ' (The ambulance drives away and Vanessa trips on the jump rope) Vanessa: DAN THIS PLACE SUCKS WITH YOUR RULE! ' ' Dan: Hey I’m sowry, I’m just not a good leader. ' ' Bot: I demand Jasbre comes back. Let’s freaking riot. ' ' (Red Dragon kicks over a stone) ' ' Red Dragon: RIOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! ' ' (Everyone starts rioting; within five minutes the entire camp goes up in smoke and flames) ' ' Bot: Hey guys what happened to Dan? ' ' (Cut to Dan in his cabin’s basement) ' ' Dan: (into phone) yeah can I please get a five cheese pizza? By the way just ignore the smoke and fire around my cabin thanks. ' ' (Cut back to the riots) ' ' Matchy: Guys do you really think destroying the camp will bring Jasbre back? Crazy: Yes, that’s exactly what we think. Now here, help me tear down the walls of his cabin. ' ' (Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away at Jasbre’s house) ' ' Jasbre: I can sense somebody screwing with my cabin. They’re DEAD. ' ' (Cut back to the rioting) ' ' Image: Guys we’ve gone insane. ' ' (Pizza guy arrives) ' ' Pizza Guy: Yeah I have a pizza here for Dan? ' ' (Everyone looks at the pizza guy, then Dan’s cabin, causing them all to charge at his cabin) ' ' Dan: What’s that? An angry mob? UH OH! ' ' (Dan hides behind a couch with all of his weed) ' ' Dan: SHIIIIII Purps: FBI OPEN UP! ' ' (Mew kicks the door down and everyone starts hunting for Dan) ' ' Vanessa: Hey, he’s behind the couch! ' ' Dan: You’ll never take me alive! ' ' (Dan tries to run but trips and smacks his face into the wall, causing him to go unconscious; suddenly, Jasbre arrives in a tank outside) ' ' Jasbre: WHO WAS TOUCHING MY HOUSE?! ' ' (Everyone points at Crazy) Crazy: o ' ' (Jasbre shoots a missile at Crazy, but he dodges it) ' ' Jasbre: DON’T YOU EVER TOUCH MY HOUSE AGAIN. ' ' (Crazy nods his head, cut to a meeting) Jasbre: Fine, I’ll come out of retirement. But only for the rest of this summer, next summer I’m not coming back. Dan: Sounds good to me. ' ' Jasbre: By the way, where’s Purps? ' ' Bot: I broke his arm and now he’s in the hospital. Little does he know I paid the doctors a million dollars to remove one of his kidneys and give it to me. ' ' Jasbre: Wait what no don’t do that Bot. ' ''' Bot: I already paid them. Sorry. (Episode ends) Trivia * This was the second episode written only by Purple133. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Purple133 Category:SBFW Campsite